Everyone should have his or her ano-genital region visually inspected periodically for signs of disease, medical disorders, for personal hygene and other reasons. The ano-genital region generally includes the region of the human body between the thighs where the digestion, excretory and reproductive systems end, specifically, the region includes the anus, perineum and sexual organs. This important, but often neglected, area of the human body is susceptible to disease many of which are sexually transmitted.
It is well known that sexually transmitted diseases have increased to the point that many authorities consider them to be at epidemic levels. Most of these diseases can be diagnosed by visible inspection of the ano-genital area.
Genital herpes is the most frequent sexually transmitted disease in the world, if one takes into account its recurrences. Unfortunately, it has no cure. It is estimated that about a half million individuals in the United States acquire herpes annually. This disease is caused by an infection of the lower genital tract caused by the herpes simplex virus, type II. Commonly called herpes, the first signs or symptoms are a diffused swelling of the lymph glands mainly in the genital-groin area, followed by pain and a burning or itching sensation. Fever, headache and general malaise may accompany the initial infection in particular, which is usually the worst of all subsequent, recurrent infections. Women may experience an increase in vaginal discharge, and men might note a watery urethral discharge. Urination may become quite frequent and urgent. In women, the next stage of development encompasses the appearance of small sores in a patch-like formation on the labia, clitoris, vaginal wall or opening, cervix, perineum, bottocks, thighs or anus.
The rash and blisters become extremely itchy and annoying and may bleed or secrete fluid. They eventually scab over and disappear after the 7th to 10th day.
Herpes genitalis infection in the female creates grave health problems. If there is evidence of active infection within 2 to 4 weeks of predicted delivery, cesarean section should be entertained as the optimum method of delivery. The incidence of cervical uterine cancer is increased sevenfold in women with herpes genitalis.
Although sub-acute herpetic lesions can be asymptomatic physical and sexual contact should be avoided during the time herptic signs are visible.
Syphilis is caused by bacteria and forms an ulser at the point where the bacteria enters the body, commonly in the ano-genital area. In the primary stage, these sores are open and are often painless at times so small that they may go undetected unless this area is visually examined closely and regularly. Early visible detection of these sores is extremely important for its treatment and isolation to prevent transmission to others.
Venereal warts are caused by a virus and often forms painless lesions in the perineum. The warts are characterized by a rough warty area on the perineum and and area around the vagina. These warts are quite small when they first appear, and can easily go undetected until they become so numerous and large that they begin to interfere with urination, defecation and intercourse. Early visible detection is essential for adequate treatment.
It is estimated that nearly half of the population suffers from hemorrhoids by the age of 50. The suffering from hemorrhoids can be greatly reduced by the application of topical ointments of the affected parts. These treatments are best done while viewing the area.
Approximately a half million women undergo an episiotomy during normal vaginal delivery and most of them would like to see how well their incision was sutured.
A host of other diseases and ailments commonly affecting the ano-genital region are easily diagnosed by visual inspection.
Unfortunately, the human body does not permit a person to visually inspect his or her own ano-genital region comfortably. Thus, humans must usually rely upon others to make close visual observations of the ano-genital region. Additionally, in ours as well as many other societies, the ano-genital area of the human body is subject to special social taboos and prohibitions. Because of this and despite the need for frequent visual inspection, very few people have this area of the body looked at unless it is done by a medical specialist responding to some specific medical reason or in the course of a general physical.
It is obvious that a very large number of individuals would like to inspect their ano-genital region with ease, comfort, privacy and clarity.
An objective of this invention is to provide for a simple, self-contained apparatus to facilitate a person to inspect one's self in the ano-genital region.